Demigod High
by ElementalCharge
Summary: Chiron decides to send the demigods to Goode High, sequel to the last chapter of Perspectives. I'm still pretty new here so no hate please Enjoy! -Elemental Charge- CURRENTLY ON TEMPORARY HIATUS! (Sorry...)


Demigod High

_**Description: Chiron decides to send the majority of Camp Half-Blood to high school! **__**Yes, it's overdone just forgive me**__*****_

_**Chapters: 24 or more?**_

_**Status: In progress**_

_**A/N: So I know I promised I would update it by Thursday but I kind of dislocated my left shoulder and my right wrist from their sockets in a Karate match. Many apologies to the ones I kept waiting and updates would probably come once every two weeks cause I'm having my Karate, basketball and kick-boxing practice every single day. So I hope you enjoy the story and it isn't too horrible. Enjoy!**_

-Macy's POV-

I saw scooted a little closer and tried to lean all my body weight on the edge of a random pillar. Keyword: Tried.

I ended up falling straight to the ground, and it just had to be face first. Looks like the day wasn't all that wonderful and another way to phrase that is 'The odds are most definitely not in my favour!'

The buff girl turned around and the look on her face scared me witless! She looked at me as if she was planning a gruesome torture for me just because I was eavesdropping.

I bolted for the door trying to escape her hared stare, _who cares about the view at a moment like this!_

-Percy's POV-

I saw Clarisse at the school gate and rubbed my eyes to check whether I was stuck in a nightmare or something. Apparently not, she seemed to be 100% real.

"Hey Prissy, Annabeth, Chiron wants me to tell you guys that you will be going back to New York in a few days to meet up with the other demigods that will be attending 'Goode High' as well." I brightened up thinking about my mortal friends back in Goode, but Annabeth had a totally different response.

"How many demigods are there?" Annabeth asked very cautiously. "About 12 counting Prissy, you and the others that are already here." came Clarisse's calm response. While Annabeth was freaking out, muttering stuff about how many monsters that would attract.

"Relax Wise Girl, all of use together means no monster can attack! We'll work it out if it doesn't." Annabeth shot me an annoyed look clearly not amused with how laid-back I was with the situation.

_Sometimes I wonder why children of Athena think so much, isn't that unhealthy? _Thunder rumbled and I could hear Athena's warning clearly _'You will not offend my children or you shall find yourself spending quality time with your grandfather Kronos ' _I paled and silently apologised to her and prayed to every god that she would not murder me in my sleep.

-Back at Annabeth's Apartment-

I walked into Annabeth's apartment and to say I was stunned would be the understatement of the century! Her apartment was huge, around the size of a mansion! Annabeth or Lady Athena probably designed this place, I could tell just by looking at all the furniture.

"Percy, you can sleep in the guest room or in the living room, whichever suits you." Annabeth called to me from the ceiling. Wait! The ceiling! "Annabeth what are you doing on the ceiling! Wait, are those monkey bars!" I was mortified.

"Yeah, I got bored really bored at times so I decided to get my own monkey bars" she replied. I guess she really must like monkey bars if she would have rather done the 'Doom and Gloom Monkey Bars' in the labyrinth, than have to follow a spider.

-Next Day—Annabeth's POV-

I woke up at exactly 5:00am and got straight to work with my history project. I had been so occupied with Percy last night I had forgotten to write the essay! _What kind of daughter of Athena am I?!_

The huge relief was that the essay was on Greek gods and when I took one look at the book Ms Lodders had given us for 'Extra help' I scoffed.

The drawing of Zeus and his lightning bolt was terribly inaccurate! His lightning bolt wasn't orange and blue! And when did he grow so much hair! He looked like he hadn't shaved in 20 millennia's and he had been smoking crack lately!

-Line break-

I finished the essay easily within 15 minutes and I saw Percy start to stir. I smiled to myself; he looked so peaceful and carefree when he slept. Even though, he was usually carefree and happy, when he slept he looed like he wasn't the son of Poseidon who had to see too much for his age.

My smile started to turn to a grimace as I remembered what was going to happen today. We were going to have to move to New York and Thalia was probably going to blow a fuse at the fact that she had to endure another long drive.

_Ah well, no point in sitting here when I could be working on my designs of yet another temple for Aphrodite._

_**A/N: Well, it was rather short but I hoped it wasn't to bad and excuse all my mistakes. I don't have a BETA and I don't really feel like reading it again. Hoped you liked it and please review mate, bye!**_

_**-Elemental Charge-**_


End file.
